In the art, firearms are known comprising electronic devices of various types, for example suitable to locate the firearm, detect a shot fired, count the number of shots fired or the like.
However, all these electronic devices have the main problem of requiring large amounts of energy for their power supply both for functioning effectively and for long time periods; therefore, this problem requires the use of a power supply and recharging unit, for example a battery, of large dimensions.
It is intuitively understood that large-sized electronic devices are undesirable both the fact that they affect the geometry and behaviour of the firearm and because they are difficult to integrate into the firearm itself, especially when this is a gun.